


La marca de Dios

by Culut_camia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Flagstaff!, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culut_camia/pseuds/Culut_camia
Summary: Dios había creado las marcas en sus brazos para que sus almas se encontraran y pudieran ser perfectas, puras. Felices. Entonces, ¿por qué Dios le había dado el nombre de su hermano? ¿De verdad estaba tan dañado? (Wincest)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.  
> Incesto. Relaciones M/M. Relación ángel/demonio.

El tiempo aún no existía, y no existiría hasta que Él creara la vida mortal, el día, la noche, el Edén. En cuanto el tiempo naciera, sus hijos aprenderían a contar los años, diferenciarían a los primeros como “los mayores” y se acostumbrarían a medir su existencia con números. En cuanto el tiempo naciera, sus hijos serían capaces de afirmar que Él pasó largos siglos perfeccionando, contemplando y modificando lo que Él llamaba «su más grande obra».

Pero los ángeles aún no conocían al tiempo.

—¿Cómo va la creación especial de _papi?_ —preguntó Lucifer con sorna.

Miguel, el mayor, que observaba los progresos de su padre desde una distancia respetuosa, le dedicó una mirada de reproche.

—Está tomando forma.

—« _Está tomando forma» —_ burló su hermano—. Bah. Será otro fracaso, como los engendros que salieron la última vez, ya verás.

—No te atrevas a cuestionar a nuestro padre. —Miguel apoyó una mano sobre el mango de su espada, desafiante en pose y expresión.

Lucifer se hizo hacia atrás con falsa petulancia. Era aún joven, y aún se sentía intimidado por su hermano, cosa que jamás admitiría.

—Tranquilo, Mike. Él ni siquiera me oye —murmuró antes de retirarse.

Pero su padre oía todo. Con dolor, podía escuchar la amargura en la voz de su hijo predilecto, producida por la marca que la Oscuridad le había dejado al momento de encerrarla, esparciéndose por la gracia de Lucifer como un veneno corrosivo. Saber que poco a poco perdía a su hijo era un martirio que no tenía solución, pero su pesar se aligeró cuando tuvo en sus manos el producto final del trabajo al que tanto empeño había puesto. Observó en sus manos el resultado de su esfuerzo, disfrutando del calor y la pureza que emanaba.

La luz atrajo la atención de los pocos ángeles que tenían permiso para estar en Su presencia, pero Miguel fue el único con el valor suficiente para acercarse sin invitación previa.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó.

Su mirada estaba fija en el vapor luminoso que giraba sobre sí mismo, y la fascinación en su expresión llenó de orgullo a Dios, pues lo que tenía en sus manos era lo que a los Leviatanes les había faltado.

—Un alma.

Notó que su hijo no entendía, mas el ángel asintió con tal de complacerle. No importaba, el concepto acababa de nacer; Miguel, y el resto de sus hijos, no tardarían en comprender la belleza del alma, el valor que había depositado en ella. Incluso Él, su creador, no podía dejar de admirarla embelesado. Era tan… frágil. Entonces le embargó algo que nunca antes había experimentado: temor. No un temor por su existencia, como la Oscuridad había sentido al comprender lo que Él y sus arcángeles le hacían, ni tampoco un temor como el que sus ángeles sentían al enfrentarse a la mirada cruel de Rafael, las bromas de Gabriel, los abusos de Lucifer o los gritos de Miguel. No. Su temor recaía sobre aquella pobre e indefensa creación que dependía de sus manos para continuar brillando.

El alma acababa de nacer, pero Él ya la amaba. La amaba incluso más que a su hijo favorito. _Eso_ le asustaba. Quería protegerla, hacerla feliz, ¿pero cómo podía Él ofrecerle eso? ¿No se sentiría sola, diferente, separada de los ángeles debido a su debilidad?

Con determinación tomó el extremo contrario y jaló. El alma brilló con potencia, tanto que incluso Miguel debió entrecerrar los ojos. A Él no le afectó; su concentración estaba en no causarle ningún daño a su recién nacida. Cuando terminó, el alma quedó dividida en dos.

—¿Por qué…? —comenzó a preguntar Miguel, pero contuvo su curiosidad. No era su intención cuestionar a su padre.

—Para que no esté sola. Para que tenga el modo de ser feliz, sin importar qué.

—¿Feliz?

No esperaba que su hijo lo entendiera. Con un movimiento de mano le indicó que se marchara, pues debía terminar los últimos detalles de su obra maestra. Necesitaba crear la contención perfecta para que su preciosa creación pudiera desarrollarse en todo su esplendor.

Creó la tierra, pero no sirvió. Creó las plantas, pero no sirvió. Creó insectos, creó mamíferos, creó vida de todo tipo, pero el alma no lograba anclarse por completo, aunque una pizca quedaba en cada recipiente, expandiéndose por su cuenta en una figura nueva, propia, que no alcanzaba la grandeza del alma pura pero sí asemejaba su belleza y valor. Asombrado, comprendió que su creación tenía la capacidad de multiplicarse.

Así, dio vida al Edén. Así, nació Adán, y nació Eva. Estaban vacíos, hasta que Él los nombró perfectos para contener su creación; extendió sus manos, y con un fragmento del alma en cada una, tocó a los primeros humanos, volviéndolos únicos y hermosos. En sus antebrazos aparecieron letras, una marca similar a la que Lucifer cargaba, pero pura y buena. Los vio conocerse y, para su desconcierto, descubrió que los fragmentos del alma deseaban unirse. Adán no podía ser sin Eva, y Eva no podía ser sin Adán; dónde quiera que fueran, se añoraban, se llamaban, se buscaban.

Entonces Lucifer, lleno de envidia, aprovechó la circunstancia, el pequeño “fallo”, y les enseñó a buscarse de un modo impensado: por medio del contacto físico. Sus cuerpos se encontraron en un intento barato por unir al alma, por breve que fuera.

—Somos felices cuando estamos cerca, nos sentimos completos cuando estamos juntos. Pero cuando nos tocamos, algo inexplicable sucede en nuestro interior, y se siente mejor que cualquier otra cosa que pueda existir. —Era la explicación que ellos daban.

Era aberrante. Él no podía tolerarlo; a sus ojos, su creación estaba corrupta. La marca en sus brazos no era más que una variación de la marca que la Oscuridad había dejado en su hijo, mientras que en Lucifer el odio y el rencor no hacían más que aumentar. Entonces, algo increíble sucedió: su creación fue capaz de dar vida. Pero con el nacimiento de Caín y Abel, las intenciones de Lucifer se tornaron más oscuras.

Y su hijo marcó a Caín.

Y ese fue el comienzo.


	2. Chapter 2

Estampó su puño contra la mandíbula del chico y no pudo parar de golpearlo. Estaba furioso, indignado, harto de ese bravucón.

Una voz en su mente, mitigada por la ira, trataba de recordarle lo terrible que esto era. Debería detenerse. Quería ser normal, quería tener amigos y sentirse como todos los niños de doce años hacían. Para eso debería recordar que los niños normales no tenían experiencia luchando, debería pensar en cómo luego de esto volvería a ser el bicho raro de la escuela (o peor: el nuevo bravucón), debería pensar en la mirada que los profesores le dirigirían, decepcionados de que un estudiante tan “brillante” como Sam pudiera ser capaz de reaccionar así. Debería pensar en lo que su padre diría, luego de haberse esforzado en conseguir una escuela donde pudieran quedarse un par de meses, a insistencia de Sam.

Pero en lo único que podía pensar era en la sonrisa orgullosa que Dean le dedicaría.

Se estaba defendiendo, le estaba dando su merecido a ese niño engreído, y estaba demostrando que era más fuerte que ellos. Esas eran cosas que Dean siempre alentaba. Además, no lo hacía por diversión: su causa era noble, si bien algunos objetarían que la violencia no era la solución. Aquel chico, Rufus o Ruben, o algo similar, no había dejado de fastidiarle desde que llegó a la escuela, pero no era sólo a él. Sam lo había visto molestando a más de un niño e incluso a algunas niñas. Normalmente Sam podía ignorar ese comportamiento –idiotas habría en todas partes–, pero ese día Rufus o Ruben, o como fuera, había escalado un peldaño en el nivel de bravuconería y saltado de los insultos ridículos al ataque físico.

En el momento en que Sam lo vio levantar el puño contra Chris, un chico menudo y visiblemente más débil, sólo porque había sacado una _A+_ en un proyecto que cualquiera con la voluntad suficiente para estudiar podría aprobar, decidió que era suficiente. Primero le ofreció la oportunidad de arrepentirse, fue diplomático e intentó hacerle ver que su comportamiento no lo llevaría lejos; por supuesto, el chico respondió con sorna, confiado al creer que poseía una ventaja física sobre Sam.

Rufus o Ruben, o lo que fuera, lo empujó una, dos, tres veces. Un puño acompañó a la tercera, el cual Sam no tuvo problema en esquivar. Harto, se abalanzó sobre el otro chico. Le demostró que ser mayor en tamaño no lo convertía en el más fuerte de la clase.

::

—¡…después de todo, TODO el esfuerzo que hice para ingresarlos en esta escuela!, ¿así es cómo lo agradeces? —John golpeó el volante, enojado.

Posiblemente no estuviera tan enojado con Sam por sus acciones más que por el hecho de que, a causa de éstas, había tenido que soportar el monólogo del director cuando éste lo citó para discutir el comportamiento inadecuado de sus hijos. Si bien el tema principal fue la pelea de Sam, el hombre no perdió la oportunidad de remarcarle a John que su hijo mayor tampoco era un santo. Si le preguntaban, Sam diría que esta reprimenda por parte de su padre era injusta: él también había tenido que soportar la martirizadora hora que le llevó al director aclarar su punto.

Supuso que para su padre, que tenía asuntos urgentes que tratar con las criaturas de la oscuridad, aquel tiempo perdido valía mucho más que para Sam.

—¡Creí haberte enseñado mejor que esto! —continuó.

Sam apoyó la cabeza contra la ventana del asiento trasero, suspirando. Observó las casas que dejaban atrás con velocidad hasta que se percató de la mirada de Dean. Su hermano, que viajaba en el asiento de copiloto, giró la cabeza para dedicarle una sonrisa y una expresión orgullosa que inundaron a Sam con un sentimiento cálido y agradable. Le encantaba cuando Dean lo veía de ese modo. Dean era genial, popular, alto y fuerte, todo lo opuesto a Sam, por lo que en esas raras ocasiones donde su hermano se mostraba abiertamente orgulloso no podía evitar sentir que por un instante ambos se encontraban a la misma altura, como iguales.

Regresó la mirada al exterior con una pequeña sonrisa, el malhumor de antes reemplazado por una sensación de ligereza gracias a la cual pudo ignorar los gritos de su padre.

::

John se quedó dos horas con ellos en la habitación del motel. Ni bien ingresar lo primero que el hombre hizo fue dirigirse al congelador, sacar una cerveza y desplomarse sobre la silla de la cocina comedor. Sus facciones continuaban fruncidas con severidad pero su ademán demostraba que gran parte del enojo se había esfumado y abierto paso al agotamiento. Los menores, cautelosos, se mantuvieron en silencio para no correr el riesgo de reavivar la furia de su padre. Dean encendió el televisor y puso el volumen al mínimo, cambiando de canal repetidas veces. Sam, en cambio, sacó el libro que habían comenzado a leer en la clase de Literatura, el cual le había resultado atrapante, y se sentó en el sillón a leer.

Pasadas las dos horas, John dejó la botella vacía de cerveza sobre la mesa, se puso de pie y se acercó a sus hijos. Apoyó una mano en el hombro de Sam y le sonrió con pena cuando el menor levantó la cabeza para devolverle la mirada.

—Regresaré mañana —dijo.

Un segundo después, la puerta se cerraba detrás de él.

Los dos muchachos sabían que “mañana” podía significar tanto dos días como una semana, por lo que no se hicieron ilusiones.

Sam detuvo su lectura poco después, luego de que Dean subiera el volumen del televisor, al oír distraídamente los diálogos del programa. Curioso, prestó atención a lo que los actores decían.

—¿Estás… viendo “Corazón dividido”? —preguntó incrédulo al ver lo que mostraba la pantalla.

Sabía que a su hermano le gustaban las novelas románticas con exceso de drama –contrario a lo que Dean pensaba, no lo disimulaba nada bien–, pero ¡esto rayaba en lo ridículo! “Corazón dividido” era la novela del año, la cual incluía todos los clichés que podían esperarse de aquel género. Desde mala actuación hasta un terrible guion. La trama giraba en torno a un muchacho humilde que, por casualidades del destino, terminaba trabajando para su alma gemela, un apuesto millonario que debido a una misteriosa enfermedad en la piel nunca recibió el nombre de su destinado. Por supuesto, el galán se encontraba comprometido con una malvada mujer que había alterado el nombre en su muñeca para hacerse pasar por su alma gemela y conseguir toda su fortuna.

Sam no pudo reprimir una risotada.

—¡No puedo creer que estés viendo esto!

—Cállate. —Dean cambió de canal con prisa—. No lo estaba viendo, sólo… estaba esperando a que termine.

Bueno, ahora Sam se sentía culpable. Lo cierto es que no quería que Dean se avergonzara de sus gustos, pero era su deber como hermano burlarse de ellos; Dean no dudaría en llamarle “princesa” si la situación fuera al revés.

—¿Qué rayos estás leyendo? —preguntó Dean para cambiar de tema.

—Oh, es una lectura ligera que nos dieron en clase, la historia es interesante.

—¿Llamas ligero a eso? —Observó la cantidad de hojas con los ojos abiertos de par en par—. Cielos, eres tan nerd. —Apagó el televisor y emprendió la marcha hacia la cocina acariciando la cabeza de Sam al pasar.

Dean se detuvo, manteniendo sus dedos en contacto con el cabello de Sam. Aunque el contacto le producía una sensación agradable en el estómago, Sam se apartó pretendiendo que le molestaba, como era de esperarse en un hermano menor.

—Tu cabello está largo —dijo Dean, distraído.

Sam bufó, seguro de que a esas palabras le seguiría alguno de los apodos femeninos que Dean últimamente le daba.

—Lo sé. Tengo que cortarlo.

—Hmm. Largo te queda bien.

—¿Sí?

Sam tocó un mechón del flequillo que le caía sobre la frente como una cortina. Si Dean lo decía…

—En fin, —Dean pareció regresar a la realidad, revolviendo el cabello de Sam con fuerza—, saldré un momento, pulga. Enseguida regreso.

Tomó las llaves del motel y se marchó. Sam se levantó casi al instante, caminó hacia el baño y mojó con alcohol un pedazo de algodón para luego frotarlo sobre sus nudillos heridos. Había tolerado el dolor para no parecer frágil frente a su hermano, pero la realidad era que golpear una cabeza era doloroso. Se dirigió a la cocina para agarrar un poco de hielo y, envolviéndolo en un trapo, lo apoyó contra sus dedos.

Para cuando Dean regresó, Sam se encontraba inmerso en su lectura una vez más, pese a que sólo había avanzado cuatro páginas antes de que el ruido de las llaves lo distrajera. Su hermano cruzó la puerta cargando una bolsa.

—Ey, te traje un regalo —dijo, sentándose en el sillón junto a Sam. Extrajo de la bolsa una soda y una barra de chocolate.

—¿Por qué?

—Por haberle dado su merecido a ese idiota.

Dentro de la bolsa había un ticket de compra, lo que significaba que Dean había pagado por todo. Las golosinas del motel se habían terminado y llevaban varias semanas viviendo de las sobras de la cafetería de la escuela, las cuales no eran ningún manjar, ya que una de las reglas que les había impuesto John era no realizar gastos innecesarios. Lo que incluía cualquier tipo de alimento. Para su padre, el almuerzo gratis era una de las pocas ventajas que tenía el enviarlos a la escuela; Dean pensaba igual, pero si en ese momento había gastado dinero significaba que había utilizado una parte de sus ahorros en esa compra. Por Sam.

El susodicho no pudo evitar admirarle con aprecio, feliz.

Sam detestaba la vida que le había tocado, pero por todo lo malo que Dios le había dado, se lo había compensado al otorgarle a Dean. Su hermano era lo único bueno en su vida, y tenía la certeza de que eso jamás cambiaría.

::


	3. Chapter 3

Dean había comenzado a rascar su antebrazo.

Por supuesto, esto no había pasado desapercibido para Sam. Como hermano menor estaba obsesivamente atento a todo lo que Dean hacía o decía, y lo que sucedía en el antebrazo del mayor le era de especial interés. Después de todo, Dean sería el primero en obtener su marca; el primero en conocer el nombre de su alma gemela, aquella que le haría feliz y junto a la que se sentiría completo e invencible.

Sam soñaba con el día en que llegara su turno de tener la marca. Soñaba con salir en búsqueda de su “media naranja” y alejarse de aquella vida de cazador que tanta pena le había causado. Soñaba con sentirse lleno, preguntándose cómo sería esa sensación muy a pesar de que él nunca había sentido la carencia en su alma; o tal vez simplemente no sabía identificarla. En la escuela le enseñaron que todos tenían un vacío dentro que se aplacaría cuando conocieran a su alma gemela, por lo que era natural para los humanos sentirse tristes sin motivo aparente.

—No será permanente. Algún día, cuando tengan su marca, sentirán el _llamado_ y toda la angustia desaparecerá cuando conozcan a su otra mitad. —Solía decirles la profesora Mongomery con una sonrisa soñadora, sin duda pensando en su esposa.

Cuando Sam oía hablar de este supuesto vacío no podía evitar mostrarse desconcertado, buscando en sus compañeros de clase alguna expresión similar a la suya que demostrara que ese _vacío_ no era más que un mito –o un caso extremo en algunas personas con una conexión potente– pero en los rostros de sus compañeros nunca vio más que alivio y esperanza, como si esos niños de nueve, diez, once años supieran lo que era anhelar algo lejano. Sam seguía sin comprender. Jamás había sentido cosa semejante; los únicos momentos en su vida donde sintió tristeza fueron aquellos en los que su padre rompió la promesa de llegar a tiempo para su cumpleaños o cuando lamentaba no poder tener las cosas que otros niños tenían a causa de la vida que llevaba. Pero en cada ocasión Dean siempre estuvo ahí para hacerle sentir mejor.

Lo que _sí_ sabía era que el vacío podía surgir cien veces peor tras perder una mitad del alma.

Sabía que el alma de su padre se había quebrado en mil pedazos luego de la muerte de su madre, y había visto ese mismo dolor reflejado en muchos de los cazadores que su padre conocía. Bobby era uno de ellos, siempre con expresión atormentada, sin descanso.

Pero eso era algo en lo que la mayoría de las personas trataba de no pensar. El sueño llegaba hasta el momento en que las almas se encontraban, lo que viniera después no importaba.

Para Sam la promesa de una persona perfecta para él, que lo amara, lo entendiera y quisiera estar a su lado por siempre, era motivo suficiente para levantarse cada día con la certeza de que algún día su vida mejoraría, lejos del mundo sobrenatural. Por supuesto, él también deseaba amar, entender y estar por siempre junto a su persona destinada. La persona creada por Dios especialmente para él. Sólo pensarlo causaba que una sonrisa surcara sus labios.

Dean no compartía su entusiasmo.

—¿Por qué ilusionarme por una persona que probablemente nunca conozca? Las probabilidades de encontrar a mi alma gemela son mínimas —decía cuando el tema surgía.

Sam sabía que estas palabras eran una fachada y que su hermano en realidad sólo tenía miedo. Supuso que era natural sentirse así a los dieciséis años, cuando se estaba tan cerca de recibir un nombre. Las reacciones podían variar para cada adolescente. Sam creía que Dean temía al _llamado_ , aquel que lo llevaría a salir en busca de su alma gemela, como sucedía con todas las personas. John incluso le daba consejos de vez en cuando, pero Dean nunca quería escucharlo.

El _llamado_ era un impulso que surgía a los dieciocho años, cuando el nombre terminaba de completarse. Las personas que tenían la oportunidad salían al encuentro de su alma gemela, guiadas por el _llamado_ que les indicaba el camino correcto; otros no tenían más remedio que esperar, no obstante, tarde o temprano todos encontraban a su pareja destinada. Las probabilidades de que dos almas se hallaran habían aumentado en la actualidad. Los avances tecnológicos, cada vez mayores, servían para facilitar el encuentro entre personas, contrario a como solía suceder en el pasado, donde hombres y mujeres sentían un llamado que provenía del otro lado del océano, sin chance de poder alcanzarlo.

Para cuando Dean cumplió los diecisiete años, en su brazo ya se diferenciaban trazos negros que poco a poco formarían letras y un significado. El día que Dean respondió con indiferencia que podía ver una “i” y dos “e” en el segundo nombre, John le compró su primer brazalete. Era una pieza de cuero sencilla y barata, nada ostentosa ni de valor como las que se acostumbraba a regalar a los primogénitos. Antes solía ser obligatorio que la gente cubriera sus marcas, pues era considerado indecente mostrarlas al mundo; en cambio, ahora su uso era opcional, reservado para eventos formales y personas tímidas.

Según decía la Biblia, la marca aparecía a los dieciocho años porque esa fue la edad con que Dios creó a Adán y Eva. La ciencia, por otro lado, aseguraba que la marca surgía a los dieciocho años por cuestiones hormonales.

Dean se colocó el brazalete de mala gana, a pesar de que tenía la opción de no hacerlo.

::

—Tiene un apellido largo —murmuró Sam en una de las pocas ocasiones que su hermano le permitió ver la marca.

Dean se encontraba recostado contra el sillón en una pose relajada y desinteresada. Mantenía el brazo estirado, permitiendo que Sam –sentado junto a él– observara las líneas negras que aún no terminaban de formarse. Las marcas negras estaban desunidas, con un hueco en el centro que impedía comprender qué letra era cual, pero cada día faltaba menos para que se completara. La piel que rodeaba las líneas negras estaba roja y presentaba motas de sangre en los lugares donde Dean se había rascado con fuerza.

Sam deseaba acariciar las marcas negras que decoraban el antebrazo de su hermano, pero esa era una acción demasiado íntima, usualmente realizada entre amantes, por lo que reprimió el deseo.

—¿Quién tomará el apellido del otro?

—Cielos, Sam, —Dean resopló, incrédulo—, todavía ni sé su nombre.

Sam encogió los hombros.

—¿Y qué? Yo ya tengo todo planeado; cuando conozca a mi alma gemela estaré preparado.

—Por supuesto que lo estarás.

Se sumieron en un silencio agradable, concentrados en la respiración del otro y disfrutando de la compañía. La calidez que embargaba a Sam disminuyó a un ritmo aterrador y dio paso a la inquietud. Sintiendo un remolino de náuseas en el estómago, se mordió el labio inferior varias veces antes de preguntar con voz incierta:

—¿Ya sientes el llamado?

—No. —Dean mantuvo la mirada fija en el techo del motel—. Ni siquiera me siento diferente…

Sam tuvo que disimular un suspiro.

Algo extraño le sucedía. Los últimos meses, cada vez que John mencionaba la posibilidad de que Dean los dejara para salir en busca de su alma gemela, un nudo se le formaba en el estómago. No quería que Dean se fuera, la prospectiva lo aterraba.

—No quiero que te vayas… —Admitió en un susurro.

Al instante se arrepintió, seguro de que Dean se burlaría, seguro de que había sonado como un niño asustado, débil, dependiente de su hermano mayor. Pero Dean no dijo nada por varios segundos. Al cabo de un rato, le revolvió el cabello.

—Tonto. No iré a ninguna parte.

::

Las siguientes semanas se vieron ocupados cazando un hombre-lobo.

Resultó ser un trabajo más complicado de lo esperado, pues el monstruo no era ningún idiota. Sabía esconderse y desviar a los cazadores. Tenía experiencia. Sin embargo, no conocía a John Winchester.

Luego de días de viaje, investigación y lucha, lograron acabar con el hombre-lobo en un almacén abandonado cuando el sol asomaba por el horizonte.

Ya fuera de peligro, iniciaron la retirada con movimientos lentos, débiles; John recogió un par de cuchillos del suelo mientras que Sam se sentó sobre unas maderas para recuperar el aliento. Dean, por su parte, bajó la mirada al brazalete que ocultaba su marca y, allí de pie donde estaba, lo apartó para echar un vistazo a las letras que había debajo. Sam sonrió al ver cómo sus ojos se abrían de par en par –señal inequívoca de que el nombre ya era legible– y estuvo a punto de levantarse para ir a averiguar cómo se llamaba la persona que Dios había designado ideal para su hermano; sin embargo, se detuvo cuando los ojos de Dean, cargados de pánico, se posaron sobre él un segundo antes de apartarse con rapidez. Tras esto, Dean le dio la espalda y marchó hacia el Impala con pasos firmes y largos.

El viaje de regreso al motel fue silencioso. En un principio Sam no lo notó, pues lo primero que hicieron fue rendirse ante el sueño, agotados a causa del desgaste físico al que se habían sometido.

Dean dejó de hablarle después de ese día.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam no tardó en notar el cambio en Dean. Con la vida que llevaban, viajando constantemente, durmiendo en moteles distintos pero iguales en apariencia y cambiando de identidad tan rápido como cambiaban de atuendo, imposibilitando la oportunidad de formar vínculos con otras personas, Dean era el eje de su vida. Su mejor amigo —el único amigo que tenía, a decir verdad—, su hermano mayor, su ejemplo a seguir. En su mundo solo eran Sam y Dean, Dean y Sam, acompañados en ocasiones por John. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que de haber tenido vidas normales Dean seguiría siendo su prioridad.

Lo primero que llamó su atención al día siguiente fue que Dean no estaba en la otra cama. Que su hermano despertara primero era toda una proeza en sí. Lo segundo que notó fue que Dean no se encontraba en el motel. Su chaqueta de cuero favorita, aquella que nunca se quitaba, no estaba colgada en el respaldo de la silla en donde la había dejado la noche anterior, y las llaves del cuarto no se encontraban sobre la mesada.

Sam suspiró. No tenía idea de cuándo volvería su hermano, por lo que si abandonaba la habitación ya no podría volver a entrar, no si Dean no regresaba antes.

—Qué imbécil… —murmuró, abriendo el refrigerador y sacando la botella de leche.

Estaba a mitad de su desayuno cuando hubo dos golpes a la puerta seguidos inmediatamente por la voz demandante de John que, con tono ronco y agotado, llamó:

—¡Sammy! ¡Hora de irnos!

—Uh… ¿qué? —Con prisa avanzó hasta la puerta y la abrió.

Su padre tenía unas ojeras pronunciadas y aspecto desalineado; el olor que impregnaba su ropa delataba que había estado fuera toda la noche, posiblemente en el bar que había dos calles abajo. El entrecejo del hombre se frunció.

—Nos vamos, le dije a tu hermano que estuvieran listos hace una hora.

—¿Qué? Acabo de despertar…

—Entonces será mejor que dejes de holgazanear —dijo John, dando media vuelta y alejándose.

El tono y la actitud del hombre crisparon los nervios de Sam. «¿O qué?», quiso responder pero le faltaba valor, así que se conformó con apretar el marco de la puerta con fuerza. De mala gana terminó su desayuno en grandes bocados y luego se dirigió hacia el armario en donde estaban guardadas sus pocas pertenencias. A veces Dean le decía que era inútil hacerlo cuando al día siguiente tendrían que volver a empacar —su hermano solo utilizaba el armario cuando tenían planeado quedarse por varias semanas— pero para Sam aquella simple rutina era lo más cercano a la normalidad que tenía en su vida, incluso si la sensación de pertenencia duraba escasos segundos. Sin embargo, habían pasado más de una semana cazando al hombre-lobo y tanto él como Dean habían compartido el armario luego de discutir sobre quién merecía más espacio para las cosas. Esa mañana, el lado que correspondía a Dean estaba vacío.

Sam se detuvo al ver esto. Recordó las palabras que su padre había dicho momentos atrás, en las cuales apenas había reparado a causa del fastidio que John le generaba últimamente —cada vez con mayor facilidad—. Mentiría si dijera que la actitud de Dean no le dolió, pero prefirió ocultarlo con enojo. Bufando, recogió su ropa con brusquedad.

—¡Qué imbécil! —gruñó entre dientes.

Con la valija cargada abandonó la habitación del motel. La puerta del cuarto que John había alquilado para ellos daba directo al estacionamiento, en donde Sam pudo ver a su hermano apoyado contra el Impala conversando con una chica, sus labios curvados en aquella sonrisa traviesa que Dean utilizaba cuando quería salirse con la suya o ser encantador. Sam rodó los ojos y bajó hasta el estacionamiento. Mientras se acercaba al auto examinó de arriba abajo a la chica con la que su hermano conversaba: vestía una falda corta de color rosa sobre unas calzas verdes que le llegaban a la pantorrilla, marcando sus delgadas piernas; arriba llevaba una remera holgada que le caía por los hombros dejando ver las tiras de su sostén violeta, ajustada a la cintura por un cinturón verde que realzaba el tamaño de sus pechos. Sus facciones eran pequeñas, su sonrisa amable y linda, y tenía el cabello teñido de rubio atado de costado por una gruesa liga rosa.

Era una chica hermosa, pero por algún motivo Sam la encontró poco deseable. Quizá se debiera a que estaba molesto con su hermano, que, al estar de espaldas a él, no notó su presencia. Asegurándose de hacer el mayor ruido posible, Sam lanzó su valija dentro del baúl del Impala diciendo:

—¿Por qué no me despertaste? —Se aseguró de plasmar en su tono todo el fastidio que sentía.

Efectivamente, el cuerpo de Dean se tensó, abandonó la pose relajada que mantenía contra el coche y se enderezó. Volteó para mirar a Sam y en su rostro no había más que amargura y cansancio. Tenía ojeras, aunque no eran tan pronunciadas como las de John, y sus ojos estaban rojos a causa de la falta de sueño, como si la noche anterior no hubiera podido dormir en absoluto. Al ver a Sam sus labios se tensaron en una línea recta y su gesto se llenó de repulsión. Volvió a darle la espalda sin siquiera responder.

«Ah, vete al diablo», pensó Sam. No era su culpa que Dean tuviera una mala noche; su hermano no tenía derecho a desquitarse con él.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó la chica con una sonrisa enorme, observando a Sam como si fuera la cosa más adorable del mundo—. ¿Es tu hermano? ¡Qué encanto!

—Hola —saludó Sam con cortesía y una sonrisa falsa.

Subió al asiento trasero del auto, apurando el paso para evitar que la chica lo incluyera en la conversación. No parecía mala persona, pero Sam realmente no quería hablar con ella. Apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo, oyendo las voces de los dos jóvenes amortiguadas por los vidrios del coche. Trató de no prestarles atención luego de oír las insinuaciones de Dean que, de algún modo, le dejaron un mal sabor en la boca; ¿acaso su hermano no había descubierto el nombre de su alma gemela la noche anterior? ¿Cómo podía estar coqueteando con una chica cualquiera en un momento así? Era extraño. Dean actuaba extraño. Se suponía que ese era el mejor día de su vida, ¿no? Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, John se sentaba al volante y ordenaba a Dean que entrara al auto. Luego, tan rápido como siempre, regresaron a la carretera.

Un nuevo rastro. Un nuevo monstruo. Una nueva cacería.

Sam suspiró; siempre era igual. ¿Así sería el resto de su vida? Cuando veía a su padre no podía evita imaginarse a esa edad, haciendo exactamente lo mismo que hacía ahora. Una y otra y otra vez. Con cada año que transcurría, la idea le generaba mayor angustia y desprecio.

John comentó algo relacionado al caso, pero Sam no le prestó atención; tampoco importaba, usualmente su padre se dirigía más a Dean que a él, tal vez porque era el mayor. Mientras Sam estuviera informado al momento de actuar y supiera lo básico, al hombre no parecía importarle mucho si el menor le oía o no —al menos, así era como Sam lo sentía—. Siempre que Dean estuviera ahí para soltar un obediente: “Sí, señor”, todo estaría bien.

Al parecer, un cazador que su padre había conocido años atrás se había comunicado con él para solicitar ayuda en un caso, lo que tornaba el monólogo de John aún menos interesante; cuando había otro cazador involucrado, John rara vez dejaba que “sus niños” participasen. Quizá porque no confiaba en los otros cazadores, quizá para que sus hijos no lo avergonzaran, quizá porque no quería ponerlos en evidencia frente a la red de cazadores desde tan jóvenes. O lo que fuera. Sam había perdido demasiado tiempo de su infancia tratando de comprender los motivos de John, y ahora, como adolescente, no podían importarle menos. Cuando John terminó de hablar el silencio se volvió pesado. Por supuesto, esto no era inusual durante los viajes, en especial los largos, pero si era extraña la incomodidad que aquel silencio generó. Esa clase de sensación solía estar presente cuando John estaba enojado o cuando Sam y Dean reñían, pero esta vez nada de eso había sucedido. Salvo…

Sam clavó la mirada en la nuca de Dean, que aún no le había dirigido la palabra. Pensó por un momento en qué decir, obteniendo la respuesta al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior. Sonriendo con emoción se adelantó para hablar cerca del oído de su hermano, como siempre había hecho, y preguntó:

—¿Cómo se llama?

Jamás hubiera esperado la reacción que Dean tuvo. Dio un respingo y sus hombros se encogieron, sobresaltado, y su cabeza casi chocó contra la ventana de la puerta cuando se apartó con prisa para alejarse de Sam. La expresión en su rostro era una que Sam nunca había visto, una mezcla de repulsión, tristeza y terror. Una expresión que en aquellas circunstancia no tenía lógica, tanto así que Sam no pudo evitar mirarle con sorpresa.

—¿¡Qué diablos te pasa!? —gritó Dean.

—¡Yo debería preguntar eso!

Dean alternó la mirada entre Sam y el respaldo del asiento, como si quisiera acomodar su posición pero al mismo tiempo no quisiera acercarse a su hermano.

—¡Siéntate bien, idiota! ¡Aléjate!

—¿Lo ves? ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Has estado así desde la mañana!

—¡Que te alejes!

Dean estiró el brazo para darle un empujón. No fue violento, pero sí tuvo la fuerza necesaria para hacer retroceder a Sam.

—Ey. —Fue todo lo que acotó John sin apartar la vista de la carretera. Por su tono, era evidente que no estaba de humor para las tonterías de sus hijos.

Sam chasqueó la lengua y se recargó contra su asiento, observando a Dean con enojo; éste le devolvió la mirada, acomodando su posición sólo cuando estuvo seguro de que Sam no volvería a acercársele. Sam bufó con fuerza para asegurarse de que Dean le oyera y con malhumor se dedicó a mirar el paisaje.

 

Volvió a intentarlo dos horas después.

Todo ese tiempo Sam se había dedicado a observar a través de la ventana, viendo lo que la gente hacía, contemplando los edificios, rozando el pulgar contra el soldadito de juguete que continuaba atascado en el mismo lugar donde él lo había colocado ocho años atrás, mirando las iniciales que había grabado junto con Dean en el coche —las que les habían ganado una buena reprimenda por parte de su padre y un helado como obsequio por parte del pastor Jim—, imaginando formas en las nubes y fantaseando con mundos que no existían.

Pasadas ese tiempo, su enojo había muerto y el aburrimiento había tomado su lugar. Clavó la mirada en la nuca de Dean como había hecho dos horas antes y volvió a adelantarse. Tras pensarlo unos segundos, estiró la mano y le dio un toque en la mejilla. Antes, cuando Sam hacía eso, Dean soltaba un suave: «¡Oye!», le dedicaba una falsa mueca de molestia y luego iniciaba una conversación. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para conseguir la atención de su hermano. Esta vez, Dean soltó una exclamación ahogada, como si se hubiera quemado, y volteó con la mirada iracunda, estirando el brazo para pegarle. Sam alcanzó a esquivarle justo a tiempo.

—¡Ya basta, Sam! —dijo apuntándole con el dedo.

—¡Ey! —bramó John, ahora con fuerza.

Dean cedió al instante, encendió la radio y subió el volumen al máximo. John lo bajó igual de rápido y le dedicó un gesto severo, a lo que Dean apartó la mirada, intimidado. Sam, en cambio, continuó observando a su hermano, confundido y con un dolor en el pecho que comenzaba a agravarse.

Trató de recordar si acaso le había hecho algo malo a Dean durante los últimos días, en vano.

::

John aparcó en una estación de servicio con una simple orden: «Comemos y nos vamos, nada de perder el tiempo», que ninguno de sus hijos reprochó.

Se sentaron a una de las mesas de la esquina, desde donde John tenía una buena vista del exterior pero también estaba lo suficientemente oculto de posibles amenazas. Dean se sentó junto a él y Sam ocupó el asiento frente a ellos sin apartar la mirada de su hermano, que, por su parte, hizo todo esfuerzo posible para que sus miradas no se encontraran: examinó el menú con fingido interés, luego contempló una mancha en la mesa y más tarde mantuvo la vista fija en su hamburguesa. Dean continuaba ignorándolo a pesar de la intensidad con que Sam le miraba, lo que no tenía sentido porque, en las paradas anteriores cuando John detenía el coche para cargar gasolina y Dean se excusaba para ir al baño —aunque a esas alturas Sam sospechaba que lo hacía solo para alejarse de él—, más de una vez había atrapado a su hermano clavándole la mirada desde lejos. El instinto hacía voltear a Sam la cabeza, sintiéndose observado, solo para descubrir que era Dean quien le observaba con una mirada perdida, como en una ensoñación. Pero duraba unos pocos segundos, luego su hermano parecía recobrar la razón y le daba la espalda tratando de ocultar que eso había sucedido.

Lo que confundía aún más a Sam.

Habían pasado horas; tal vez, si preguntaba, esta vez Dean estaría más tranquilo. Tal vez lo que fuera que le había molestado ya había pasado.

—¿Cuál es el nombre?

La pregunta la hizo John. Ambos jóvenes lo miraron, sorprendidos por distintos motivos. Ante la falta de respuesta, John bajó su café y señaló el brazo derecho de Dean, allí donde llevaba el brazalete debajo de la chaqueta, y el nombre de alguna pobre alma escrito en la piel.

—El nombre. ¿Cuál es?

Dean volvió a clavar la mirada en su plato, atrayendo el brazo en cuestión contra su cuerpo y cubriéndolo con el brazo contrario, como si quisiera protegerlo.

—No importa.

—Claro que sí —dijeron John y Sam en unísono, a lo que Dean tensó la mandíbula—, es la persona que dará sentido a tu vida. —Finalizó John.

—¿Y qué? No tengo porqué mostrarlo.

—No seas anticuado, hijo. Además, en nuestra línea de trabajo es mejor que la familia sepa, de ese modo…

—No quiero hablar de esto —respondió Dean entre dientes—, no quiero… —Lo que fuera que iba a decir murió en su garganta con un sonido ahogado.

John dio un sorbo a su café, pensativo. Sam movió un trozo de pescado con el tenedor, tratando de transmitirle a su padre con el pensamiento que insistiera, que preguntara todas esas cosas que Sam no podía hacer porque su hermano se rehusaba a dirigirle la palabra, pero John había adoptado un gesto distante y ni siquiera reparaba en ellos.

—Es algo único, encontrar a tu alma gemela. No existe mayor felicidad —dijo, y una mueca de dolor se dibujó en el rostro de Dean, cuyos ojos comenzaron a adoptar un tono rojizo—. Con su madre yo… Ah, debo ir al baño, esperen aquí.

Sin esperar respuesta se puso en pie y se alejó. No cabía duda de que su “debo ir al baño” significaba que iría a buscar una cerveza en la tienda. Sam tuvo que reprimir un bufido, decepcionado con la falta de interés de su padre; o quizá no, quizá esperaba algo así, después de todo, se trataba de John. Lo que los dejaba sólo a él y a Dean, que frotaba sus ojos para disimular lo enrojecidos que estaban.

Sam inspiró lento y hondo, armándose de paciencia.

—Dean… —Su hermano no lo miró—, ¿por qué no quieres decirnos?

—¿Qué te importa?

—¡Mucho! Dean. —Se inclinó hacia adelante tratando de que sus ojos se encontraran—. Dean.

—Cállate.

Resoplando, Sam se dejó caer contra el respaldo del asiento ya sin molestarse en ocultar su enojo.

—Eres un idiota, ¿sabes? —dijo.

Volvió a resoplar cuando Dean lo ignoró, luego clavó la mirada en la ventana sólo para posarla nuevamente sobre su hermano con otro resoplido, pero Dean siguió ignorándolo. Bufó una, dos veces, sin resultado. Se mordió el labio inferior, pensando en que a lo mejor era necesaria otra clase de abordaje para un tema que resultaba tan sensible para su hermano.

—Ya no confías en mí.

Jugar la carta de la culpa no era un movimiento honrado, pero siempre le había funcionado con Dean. El susodicho frunció el entrecejo.

—Ya basta, Sam.

—Crees que le diré a papá, —Insistió—, que no puedo guardar secretos, ¿es eso? O… ¿acaso piensas que me voy a burlar?

—¡Maldita sea, Sam! —Dean por fin lo miró, y sus ojos reflejaban rabia y confusión—. ¿¡Por qué no puedes dejar el estúpido asunto en paz!?

—¡Porque actúas como un imbécil!

Dean se puso en pie con tal vehemencia que su silla cayó al suelo.

—¡Y tú te comportas como una perra!

Como le daba la espalda, Dean no lo vio acercarse pero Sam sí. Su padre avanzó hasta ellos con una expresión neutra que resultaba más aterradora que su mueca de cólera, porque era imposible saber cuál sería su reacción; cuando estuvo a la altura de Dean, le dio una palmada en la cabeza, no tan fuerte como para lastimarle pero sí como para que soltara una exclamación. Dean apoyó una mano en la zona y cualquier queja que hubiera estado listo para soltar murió en su boca al ver el gesto de John.

—¿Qué mierda sucede con ustedes? —preguntó entre dientes.

Sam se cruzó de brazos y Dean respondió con un suave: «Nada. Me voy al auto», para seguidamente alejarse de allí. John se volvió hacia el menor de sus hijos.

—Sam. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—¿A mí? Él es el que tiene un problema, ¡y lo sabes!

—¡Los dos están actuando como niños!

—Si yo no…

—¡No me respondas! —regañó al notar que los empleados del lugar les observaban preocupados.

Sam tensó la mandíbula, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida, pero se detuvo al llegar a la puerta y ver a través del cristal que Dean se hallaba sentado dentro del coche. La presión en su garganta se extendió hasta su pecho. Ese era el problema, ¿verdad? No había escapatoria; no tenían un espacio para cada uno, no tenían forma de poner distancia entre ellos y tomarse un respiro, tranquilizarse. Eran ellos tres y la insoportable tensión encerrados en un auto de treinta años. Y esta vez era culpa de Dean.

Decidido a no darle el gusto a su hermano, Sam avanzó hacia el Impala, ocupó un asiento y cerró la puerta con fuerza, sólo para fastidiar más a Dean. Si Sam no podía tener su momento en privado, Dean tampoco se lo merecía. Por su perfil pudo notar cómo Dean cerraba los ojos, pero no hubo más reacción que esa, y como Sam no podía dejar las cosas de lado por mucho tiempo, aprovechó que su padre aún no los alcanzaba y le dijo:

—Eres el peor hermano que puede haber.

Pero las palabras eran un arma de doble filo, y así como oír aquello hirió a Dean, a Sam también le dolió decirlo.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Sam despertó con calma, desperezándose antes de siquiera abrir los ojos. Estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza pero se detuvo en seco cuando, al entreabrir los párpados, descubrió que alguien le observaba.

En la sorpresa —mezclada con el sueño— tardó un segundo en comprender que se trataba de Dean. Su hermano se encontraba sentado en la cama contraria con el cuerpo apuntando hacia Sam; en su rostro gobernaba la misma expresión distante con mirada ensoñadora que Sam le había visto portar durante las últimas dos semanas. Pese a que las sábanas de la cama estaban desalineadas Dean se encontraba completamente vestido. Sam dejó caer la cabeza contra la almohada soltando un suspiro de alivio, su corazón retomó un ritmo tranquilo al descubrir que no había peligro cerca; luego le dedicó una mala cara a su hermano —un gesto que en esos días comenzaba a volverse recurrente—.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

Al oírle, Dean parpadeó varias veces, se puso en pie y salió del motel. Por su parte, Sam bufó y golpeó el acolchado con frustración. Todo rastro de armonía que la noche de descanso le había proporcionado se evaporó con ese simple intercambio. ¿Ahora Dean lo miraba mientras dormía? ¿Qué diablos planeaba? Nada bueno, supuso Sam incorporándose en la cama. Dean ni siquiera tuvo la dignidad de disimular cuando vio que Sam despertaba, como si no importase en absoluto. Tal vez deba empezar a estar más atento, se dijo mientras cepillaba sus dientes. Pensar eso lo llenó de amargura, y esa amargura se convirtió en enojo con la rapidez que caracterizaba los cambios de humor en los adolescentes.

«Ya no voy a poder ni dormir», pensó cepillando con fuerza hasta el punto en que sus encías comenzaron a sangrar.

Mientras Sam terminaba de vestirse su mente ofreció incontables ideas de lo que Dean podría estar tramando; a su imaginación acudieron jugarretas sucias que le fastidiaron incluso a pesar de ser ficticias y no haber sucedido en verdad. Se dirigió al café que había frente al motel armando diálogos —discusiones, en realidad— mentales que podría llegar a mantener con Dean en el futuro, planeando cada respuesta y posible contrataque verbal. Para cuando distinguió a su hermano sentado junto a John en la cafetería, Sam estaba furioso, listo para descargar toda su ira ante la primera provocación.

Apartó la silla con deliberada brusquedad arrastrando las patas por el suelo, lo que causó un chirrido molesto, asegurándose de que tanto Dean como John notaran su presencia y, además, sufrieran un ascenso de ira. La noche anterior los dos hombres habían salido de cacería, un sencillo “salar y quemar” al que Sam había dejado pasar en favor de terminar sus estudios de aritmética. Pese a lo sencillo del asunto, el fantasma les había causado algunos problemas y los dos habían terminado más tarde de lo esperado. Con la falta de sueño y el dolor muscular que debían estar sufriendo, Sam confiaba en que sería fácil obtener una reacción por parte de ambos, sin embargo, todo lo que recibió en respuesta a su ruidosa llegada fue una mirada de advertencia por parte de John, que leía el periódico con interés. De todos modos, Sam mantuvo la vista fija en su hermano tratando de encontrar cualquier excusa para iniciar un pleito, pero Dean continuó masticando su desayuno y fingiendo que no lo notaba —por supuesto que fingía, Sam lo sabía; ambos sabían lo que el otro pretendía, no había duda de ello— hasta que Sam se cansó y, con fastidio, tuvo que admitir su derrota.

—Idiota… —murmuró en un último intento pero Dean ni se mosqueó.

—¡Oye! No empieces, Sam, te lo advierto —amenazó John.

Sam le dedicó una mala cara, la misma que esos días estaba reservada para Dean. Tensó la mandíbula debatiendo internamente si valía la pena dar a su padre una de las respuestas que en aquel momento le venían a la mente.

—¿Qué vas a pedir, dulzura? —preguntó la camarera deteniéndose a su lado.

—Un licuado de naranja, por favor.

—Tráele un café y dos tostadas —intervino John.

—Un licuado de naranja —repitió Sam entre dientes.

Su padre le clavó la mirada y Sam debió luchar contra el impulso de agachar la cabeza con temor; si lo hacía, tendría que continuar sometiéndose a las injusticias de John y, ¿por qué debería? Comenzaba a cuestionarse si John en verdad merecía el respeto que le profesaban.

—Les daré un momento para decidir —dijo la camarera antes de alejarse con una sonrisa tensa.

John aguardó a que la mujer estuviera lo bastante lejos antes de inclinarse hacia su hijo menor y murmurar con paciencia:

—Necesitas tener los sentidos alerta, hijo.

—Bueno, quizá por una vez quisiera iniciar la mañana de forma saludable, ¿no crees? —rebatió sin poder contenerse.

—No me hables en ese tono.

—¡Entonces deja de molestarme!

John golpeó la mesa sobresaltando a todas las personas en la cafetería, incluido Sam. Las tazas se agitaron y un poco de café volcó sobre el plato de Dean. Sam se puso de pie con la misma violencia y le devolvió a John el mismo gesto de enojo que el hombre mostraba —una expresión que, según Bobby y Dean, los hacía lucir muy similares—; luego miró a su hermano, pero este continuaba con la mirada fija en la comida pretendiendo que no oía nada. _Por supuesto_ , ¿aun después de todo lo que había sucedido Sam esperaba recibir un poco de apoyo de su parte? Bufó ante su propia idiotez.

—No tengo hambre —gruñó para seguidamente darles la espalda y salir de allí.

Avanzó hacia el motel con la manos ocultas en los bolsillos y los hombros encogidos, su mueca de furia dirigida al suelo. Tal vez debería huir, pensó. Tal vez debería marcharse y no regresar, ¿qué le quedaba, después de todo? Ya no tenía nada por lo que valiera la pena tolerar esa vida.

(Pero en el fondo, muy dentro de sí, sabía que no quería dejar a Dean. Eso lo llenó de tristeza).

::

Estaba recostado en la cama cuando Dean regresó al motel. Sam lo ignoró y, de igual modo, su hermano lo ignoró a él. Se mantuvo recostado en la cama el resto del día, observando el techo con indiferencia.

Dean anduvo de un lado a otro en la habitación, entró y salió varias veces y, en dos ocasiones, se detuvo para mirar a Sam como si estuviera a punto de decir algo pero desistiera en el último segundo. Más tarde, cuando el sol ya se ocultaba, John ingresó a la habitación cargando una mochila. Lanzó una mirada decepcionada a Sam y luego miró a Dean, que se encontraba recargado contra la mesada; hubo un intercambio silencioso entre ellos que no pasó desapercibido para el menor —cosa que amargó más su humor— antes de que John se frotara la cabeza y avanzara hacia donde Sam estaba recostado. Al verle acercarse, Sam se incorporó.

Se observaron durante unos segundos.

—Tienes suerte de que tu hermano sea razonable... —Comenzó a decir John.

Detrás de él, Dean llevó una mano a la frente y negó con la cabeza.

—Papá…

—… y siempre hable a tu favor. —Continuó, ignorando a Dean—. Lo que pasó esta mañana… no quiero que se repita.

—Claro —bufó Sam, apretando las sábanas con fuerza.

John pareció querer decir más, pero decidió guardarlo. En lugar de eso volteó en dirección a Dean.

—Regreso en tres semanas, asegúrate de que todo esté en orden. Cuida de tu hermano. —Volvió a mirar a Sam—. Dean está a cargo, haz lo que te diga —Puntualizó.

Sam siguió dedicándole una mueca de enojo. Una vez que su padre se marchó cambió la dirección de su mirada y la posó sobre Dean, asegurándose de plasmar en sus facciones todo el desprecio que le fuera posible.

—Así que cuando estás con papá finges que eres un buen hermano —dijo.

Dean lo estudió en silencio por un momento, luego negó con la cabeza encaminándose hacia el refrigerador.

—Puedes pensar lo que quieras.

Cerró el puño con tanta fuerza que sintió las uñas en su palma incluso a través de la tela de la sábana. Creyó que la actitud de Dean no podía molestarle —dolerle— más, pero a lo largo de las semanas la furia irracional de su hermano para con él había comenzado a mermar, siendo reemplazada por una actitud distante, melancólica y desinteresada. De algún modo que Dean le diera la espalda era más terrible que recibir sus gritos.

Chasqueando la lengua, Sam buscó el control remoto y encendió el televisor. Se quedó allí sentado observando la pantalla sin prestar atención a lo que veía; solo cuando Dean tomó asiento en la otra cama fue que se concentró en la programación. Cambió varias veces buscando algo para ver —sintiendo una satisfacción especial cuando pasó de largo un capítulo de “Corazón dividido” y notó que Dean apretaba los labios para no comentar— hasta que se detuvo en un documental sobre la guerra. Por desgracia, no logró concentrarse en la secuencia de videos y la voz del narrador porque Dean no dejaba de pasar una mano por su cabello, frotar su pierna y realizar movimientos nerviosos. Finalmente se puso en pie, se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar la cena.

Cuando terminó, Dean colocó los platos con comida sobre la mesa y se sentó frente al suyo. Esa fue su forma de anunciar que la cena estaba lista. Con deliberada lentitud, Sam se dirigió a la mesa y tomó asiento. Movió los huevos y el arroz con el tenedor mientras Dean masticaba en silencio.

—Algún día voy a irme —anunció en un impulso, buscando generar la reacción que aquella mañana no pudo.

—Ajá.

—Hablo en serio, no quiero ser un cazador.

Dean soltó un suspiro largo y cansado, mas continuó rehuyendo sus ojos.

—Cielos, eres tan dramático.

En respuesta Sam pinchó los huevos con la intención de romperlos, no de comer, y se dedicó a mirar con mala cara a Dean, un gesto que no parecía generar ningún resultado pero que era lo único a lo que podía recurrir. Su mirada se desvió hacia el cuello de Dean al notar algo— o, más bien, la _ausencia_ de algo.

—¿Dónde está tu collar? —preguntó con voz ahogada.

El semblante de Dean se llenó de culpa. Rozó con los dedos la zona donde debería estar el collar que Sam le había regalado. El susodicho aguardó por una explicación, su corazón latiendo más fuerte con cada segundo que transcurría, su mente conjurando ideas sobre lo que pudo haber sucedido con el objeto. Dean nunca se había quitado el collar que Sam le regaló en Navidad seis años atrás. Representaba uno de los momentos más especiales en su vida: cuando aprendió la verdad sobre lo que ocurría en las sombras y, a su vez, el momento en que entendió lo afortunado que era de tener a Dean a su lado. Cuando fue evidente que su hermano no iba a responder asumió lo peor.

—¿¡Lo tiraste!?

Dean le miró perplejo.

—Claro que no…

—¡Lo tiraste! —acusó poniéndose de pie—. ¡Vete a la mierda, Dean! ¡De verdad!

—¡Maldita sea, Sam! Eres un malagradecido, ¿lo sabes?

—Yo no te pedí que cocinaras; ¡yo no te pedí que me cuidaras! No quiero nada de ti. —Para enfatizar empujó el plato a un lado.

Su intención era moverlo un poco, lo suficiente para mandar el mensaje a Dean de que su comida no era apreciada, sin embargo, no midió su fuerza y el plato fue a parar al suelo, donde estalló en muchos pedazos y la comida manchó la alfombra del motel. _Eso_ ganó una reacción por parte de Dean, que se levantó de golpe rugiendo:

—¡Sam, será mejor que limpies eso!

—¿Oh? ¿Ahora vas a tratarme como lo hace papá?

Se observaron fijamente hasta que la expresión de Dean se quebró.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser así? —Se pasó una mano por el cabello—. ¿Sabes qué? Ahora mismo no puedo ni verte.

Las palabras le dolieron, pero el enojo fue más poderoso. No alcanzó a decir nada que Dean ya salía por la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí con un portazo. Sam se mantuvo de pie en el lugar con el rostro ardiendo por la cólera y la tristeza; una culpa injustificada se unió al torbellino de emociones, lo que sirvió para empeorar su ira. ¿Por qué se sentía culpable? Eran ellos quienes actuaban como desgraciados. Dean ya no lo quería y John siempre lo trataba como una carga, ¿por qué iba a soportar eso? ¿Por qué era él el malo de la historia? Como si un interruptor se activase en su interior, avanzó hacia el armario con pasos rápidos y largos, sacó su ropa y la arrojó dentro de uno de los bolsos sin preocuparse por mantener el orden.

Quería irse de allí, el deseo de dejar esa vida atrás era ahora todo lo que lo movía.

Se colgó el bolso al hombro y se tomó unos segundos para comprender que aquello iba en serio, realmente iba a hacerlo. Antes de que la duda pudiera asomar su horrible cabeza, Sam abandonó el motel.

::

**::**

**Antes que nada, muchas gracias a todas esas personas que me dejan comentarios!! Son geniales y siempre me motivan C:**

**Yyyyyy en otras noticias me animé a darle una oportunidad a Wattpad porque sé que ahí la gente puede hacer comentarios/observaciones en párrafos, frases o partes del fic y creo que eso es más interactivo para todos. También noté que la única forma de ganar lecturas es haciendo publicidad, así que… ¡acá estoy! Si alguien prefiere la lectura en Wattpad (o le gustaría recomendarme a otras personas xD), bienvenido/a sea.**


	6. Chapter 6

 

La noche estaba fresca y tranquila.

Sam se alejó de la habitación con pasos precavidos y mirada alerta, asegurándose de que Dean no estuviese a la vista. Pese a que intentó ser lo más silencioso posible su respiración surgió agitada como si acabara de correr por todo el pueblo. El corazón le latía con fuerza, presa de la adrenalina. Las dudas se acumulaban en su mente pero hizo lo que pudo por ignorarlas. No podía echarse atrás.

A través de la ventana de la oficina vio que la encargada del motel mantenía la vista fija en la pantalla del pequeño televisor que había colocado sobre el escritorio. La pálida luz del aparato se reflejaba en sus lentes, pero Sam pudo distinguir la mirada absorta y vacía que indicaba que la mujer no notaba nada de lo que sucedía en el exterior. Si alguien llegara a preguntarle si había visto pasar a un adolescente lo más probable sería que ella diera un rotundo no como respuesta, asegurando algo que en realidad ignoraba. Eso le daría más tiempo para alejarse cuando Dean comenzara a buscarlo.

«Entonces veremos qué tan perfecto eres», pensó con enojo.

Se detuvo de golpe al doblar en la esquina del edificio y se echó para atrás con prisa, ocultándose tras la pared. Aguardó un momento y volvió a asomar la cabeza con un movimiento breve para cerciorarse de que no lo habían visto, un vistazo y ya, pero fue suficiente para registrar la figura de Dean sentada en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared y la cabeza oculta en las manos. Sam se quedó inmóvil con la mirada fija en el cielo oscuro, donde las estrellas deberían brillar pero la luz del pueblo las obstruía. El corazón volvió a latirle con fuerza, esta vez por motivos en los que no quiso indagar; cerró los ojos, inspiró profundo y retomó su andar en la dirección contraria.

Caminó con prisa, sin cuidado, temiendo que si aminoraba la marcha no podría volver a comenzar. Ahora que sabía en dónde se hallaba Dean, no tenía por qué estar alerta.

Estaba agitado cuando alcanzó la estación. El hombre al otro lado de la ventanilla le dedicó una mirada de sospecha, pero era tarde y su turno estaba por acabar, además, Sam no debía ser el primer adolescente al que veía llegar apurado para no perder el transporte.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó con recelo.

Sam inspiró hondo para calmar su respiración y con seguridad dijo:

—Diecisiete.

El sujeto no pareció creerle, pero al cabo de unos segundos se encogió de hombros y le indicó el precio por boleto. Sam dejó escapar un suspiro disimulado; era alto para su edad, casi tanto como Dean, y eso le daba una ventaja. Por otro lado, la indiferencia de ciertas personas era de utilidad en ocasiones como esa. Le tendió al hombre una de las identificaciones falsas que John había mandado a hacer y que Sam siempre cargaba encima junto con unos billetes. Contó el dinero que le quedaba: cinto cuarenta y cinco dólares. Era poco, pero era todo lo que había podido guardar. Grandes figuras de la historia habían comenzado con menos, se dijo mientras se dirigía al andén.

Su autobús partía a las diez, lo que le dejaba cuarenta minutos de espera. Se mordió el labio. Era suficiente tiempo para que Dean regresara al motel y descubriera que Sam no estaba allí, era suficiente tiempo para que saliera a buscarle, y definitivamente era suficiente tiempo para que le encontrase en ese pequeño pueblo —porque John nunca iba a llevarlos con él a la ciudad, ¿verdad?—.

Tomó asiento en uno de los bancos moviendo la pierna en un gesto nervioso. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de una mujer que esperaba de pie y Sam agachó la cabeza. Pasó los primeros veinte minutos lanzando miradas veloces al reloj, maldiciendo por lo bajo, hasta que finalmente anunciaron por el altoparlante el número de su pasaje; no habían terminado de bajar todas las personas que llegaban en el autobús cuando Sam ya se encontraba de pie en la puerta esperando a que el chofer recibiera los boletos. El hombre lo hizo solo cuando el último pasajero bajó, lanzando una mirada de reproche a Sam por su prisa para subir a un vehículo que no partiría sino hasta varios minutos después.

Una vez arriba buscó el número de su asiento y se dejó caer con un suspiro, exhausto. No lo había notado, pero ahora que se permitía relajarse cayó en cuenta de lo alterado que estaba. Miró a través de la ventana y, cuando el transporte por fin se puso en marcha, un cosquilleo agradable recorrió su pecho dibujándole una sonrisa en los labios.

Lo había hecho, en verdad se había ido.

Ya no se trataban de amenazas vacías ni de palabras infantiles. De verdad iba a comenzar una nueva vida.

::

El viaje fue tranquilo y, una vez que la emoción disminuyó, aburrido.

Bajó en una de las paradas que el vehículo realizó al llegar a Colorado. Tenían media hora para comer y usar los baños de la estación. Sam se mantuvo diez de esos treinta minutos disponibles admirando los alimentos que había en la vidriera de una tienda; trató de resistir la necesidad, pero llevaba dos días sin comer y, aunque no sería la primera vez, era uno de los cambios que deseaba.

Para cuando regresó al autobús tenía las manos cargadas con comida y veinte dólares menos en su bolsillo.

Una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza le advirtió sobre las consecuencias de gastar dinero en cosas innecesarias: «Puedes aguantar varios días sin comer, ¿acaso eres tan débil?», decía, pero como esa voz se asemejaba demasiado a la de John, Sam dio un gran mordisco al emparedado que había comprado y soltó un suspiró de satisfacción.

Con el estómago lleno vino la sensación de somnolencia. Se acomodó mejor en su asiento y cerró los ojos.

::

Viajar en el transporte público era más aburrido e incómodo que viajar en el Impala. Para empezar, había gente charlando, un bebé llorando y dos niñas que soltaban risas estridentes a cada minuto. No había música —y sí, quizá no compartía el gusto de Dean por el volumen a un nivel tan elevado que pareciera que los parlantes del coche iban a estallar, pero _disfrutaba_ el sonido de fondo— y no tenía movilidad. En el Impala, al menos, contaba con el asiento trasero para estirar las piernas o acostarse, en cambio, en el autobús sus músculos estaban entumecidos por la mala posición en la que había dormido, pues era uno de los transportes más baratos y sus asientos no eran precisamente cómodos. Además, no tenía con quien hablar. En el Impala Dean volteaba a verle cuando conversaban, sonriendo como si estar en aquel auto con su padre y su hermanito fuera todo lo que necesitaba en la vida.

O, al menos, solía hacerlo. Últimamente ya no era así y recordarlo causó que su molestia se desvaneciera. Recordó por qué estaba haciendo eso; si un mal rato en un asiento era todo lo que necesitaba para alejarse de la infelicidad que había dejado atrás, entonces estaba dispuesto a soportarlo. Por supuesto, esto no evitó que en la segunda parada soltase una exclamación de alivio al estirar las piernas y los brazos, poniendo su cuerpo en movimiento. Había cruzado el estado de Colorado y ahora se encontraba en Arizona, lo que significaba que aún tenía unas largas horas de viaje por delante, por lo que no iba a desperdiciar aquella oportunidad de caminar unos minutos.

Eran las primeras horas de la mañana. El sol iluminaba el cielo con una tonalidad anaranjada y lila que Sam admiró por unos largos segundos.

—Tenemos un poeta —dijo una voz ronca.

Sam parpadeó un par de veces, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, y giró la cabeza en dirección a la voz para comprobar que le hablaban a él. En efecto, un hombre de avanzada edad le observaba con una sonrisa ligera.

—¿Disculpe?

—Un poeta. Observas la hermosura del atardecer.

—Uhm, no. Lo siento —respondió Sam incómodo.

Se apresuró a ingresar en la estación buscando escapar de la mirada de aquel hombre. Una vez resguardado dentro del edificio se permitió suspirar, sin comprender por qué se había puesto tan nervioso. Había visto a la cara de monstruos aterradores y cadáveres de víctimas que sufrieron destinos trágicos, pero ¿huía de un anciano amistoso? Qué ridículo.

Entró en la pequeña cafetería que había dentro de la estación donde una simpática dependienta le preguntó qué le apetecía. Abrió la boca para pedir un licuado y una ensalada de fruta, pero se abstuvo al comprobar que no le quedaba mucho dinero encima; aún tenía dentro del bolso la comida que había comprado antes, pero en aquel impulso solo había conseguido chatarra: chocolates, sándwiches y un paquete de galletitas. Apretó los labios con vergüenza. No había pasado ni un día entero por su cuenta y ya estaba haciendo todo mal.

«Es la primera vez», se dijo, «te acostumbrarás.»

De pronto, esa idea no era tan agradable. No quería tener que acostumbrarse, y definitivamente no quería estar solo.

—¿Vas a ordenar algo? —preguntó la dependienta que aguardaba por una respuesta.

La chica continuaba sonriendo con amabilidad, como su empleo le obligaba, sin embargo, Sam pudo distinguir la exasperación en su mirada y la tensión de su sonrisa.

—No, lo siento.

Se apartó de la fila guardando el dinero que le quedaba. Suspiró con los ojos cerrados tratando de recuperar el valor, la seguridad en sus acciones; era normal tener dudas al comienzo, pero lograría seguir adelante, lograría mantenerse firme… A su mente volvió a acudir el recuerdo de Dean en el asiento delantero del Impala, volteando a verle con una sonrisa, y de pronto Sam se sintió asaltado por una profunda tristeza.

—Cielos, ¿qué me sucede? —Se frotó el rostro.

Cuando abrió los ojos su mirada quedó frente a los anuncios que la tienda tenía pegados en el mostrador. Había avisos de perros perdidos, ofertas de trabajo y anuncios de ferias. Uno en particular captó su atención, no por ser llamativo, sino por lo que las letras rezaban:

“¡Cambie su vida para siempre!

_Flagstaff,_

El lugar donde la magia es real.”

Tomó uno de los papeles del mostrador y leyó.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Tal vez aquella no fuera la mejor idea, pero ya había tomado una decisión y no había vuelta atrás. El autobús seguramente había partido media hora después de que Sam se alejó de la estación; luego de esperarle y buscarle sin esfuerzo los empleados de la empresa de transporte se habrían cansado y habrían decidido que un solo pasajero no merecía esa pérdida de tiempo.

Lo único que Sam tenía para lamentar era el dinero que había gastado en el pasaje, pero, tras realizar una cuenta, concluyó que no valía la pena torturarse por cinco dólares.

Su plan original era alejarse todo lo posible de Dakota del Sur —de John y esa vida maldita— hasta alcanzar California; en lugar de eso, había cruzado el estado de Colorado y entrado en Arizona, donde decidió abandonar su transporte en preferencia de perseguir una corazonada. Estaba siendo impulsivo, pero ¿no era esa la idea de todo el asunto? Y ahora, con los ojos fijos una vez más en el papel, supuso que aquello era lo mismo que llegar hasta California: un plan mal trazado, sin una meta fija.

Guardó el mapa que había robado de una tienda de recuerdos y se encaminó hacia la ciudad de Flagstaff. Realizó la mitad del trayecto a pie, y la otra mitad haciendo dedo en la ruta. Subió a coches con gente extraña con la cual conversó animadamente mientras sostenía una navaja en la mano, oculta entre su ropa, listo para cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder. Nadie intentó hacerle daño, pero no iba a bajar la guardia. Existían humanos más aterradores que las propias criaturas de la oscuridad.

Su primera noche en Flagstaff la pasó en un edificio abandonado, acostado bajo una ventana sin vidrio por la que ingresaba la fresca brisa de la noche, con su campera dispuesta sobre su torso como único abrigo. Había sal a su alrededor y no supo cómo sentirse al respecto. Supuso que sería difícil abandonar los hábitos de cazador, pero estaba seguro de que con el tiempo lo conseguiría. Despertó horas más tarde gracias a un sonido agudo que se aproximaba; era rítmico y tranquilo, y en cuanto el sueño se disipó pudo distinguir que se trataba del coque de garras contra el suelo. Pasos que no eran humanos. Se incorporó con prisa estirando el brazo hacia el bolso mientras buscaba con la vista el origen del sonido.

Lo que salió de las sombras fue un perro.

Un Labrador, para ser exactos. Con pelaje marrón y largo, enmarañado por la humedad que lo cubría. Tenía un hueso en la boca y, al ver a Sam, comenzó a mover la cola lentamente.

—Caray, qué susto me diste.

Al oír su voz el perro agitó la cola con mayor velocidad y se acercó con paso veloz. Apoyó el hocico contra la mejilla de Sam, que intentó apartarse con una risa, y se sentó a su lado.

—Ya, ya. ¿Qué tienes ahí? —dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza—. Mira, ¿quieres comer?

El animal levantó las orejas con atención al ver que Sam sacaba comida del bolso. En cuanto se la ofreció, dejó caer el hueso y devoró el primer sándwich con desesperación. Sam lo permitió, sonriendo complacido.

Su mirada fue a parar al insulso hueso que yacía en el suelo, cubierto de saliva.

—Voy a llamarte Huesos.

Huesos se quedó con él el resto del trayecto.

:::::

El lugar en Flagstaff que prometía hacer realidad los sueños de las personas no era lo que Sam esperaba, pero, al mismo tiempo, era mucho mejor.

Se trataba de una feria que no tenía payasos, porque aparentemente estos eran un estereotipo que ridiculizaba el significado sagrado del evento, o al menos eso le había dicho un ventrílocuo que insistía con que el muñeco sentado sobre su regazo tenía vida propia. Sam no sabía nada respecto al significado o qué podría tener de sagrada una feria, pero el hecho de que había dulces por doquier y ningún payaso a la vista lo convertía en el mejor lugar del mundo.

Una mujer cuatro veces mayor que él en tamaño le obsequió algodón de azúcar mientras Sam se adentraba en la feria con Huesos siguiéndole de cerca. Al mismo tiempo, los excéntricos individuos que trabajaban allí le sonreían o realizaban ademanes en su dirección para mantenerle entretenido. Sin duda, habían trabajado de eso todas sus vidas.

Las atracciones consistían de pequeñas tiendas donde cada empleado realizaba su actividad, pero habían dos que resaltaban por sobre las demás: la rueda de la fortuna y la gran carpa violeta en el centro que ocultaba lo que había dentro. Sam asumió que debía esconder el escenario donde se realizaban actos u obras, como en el resto de las ferias que había visitado. Detrás de todo esto se agrupaban numerosos remolques estacionados sin orden y agrupados unos muy cerca de otros.

—¿Qué opinas, Huesos? —preguntó al perro a pesar de saber que no iba a obtener respuesta.

Su amigo avanzaba pegado a sus piernas, observando el algodón de azúcar con las orejas alzadas, esperando a que Sam le compartiera una parte.

—No te va a gustar —advirtió Sam.

El perro se relamió el hocico de todos modos.

Anochecía cuando una voz se alzó por encima de la música, las conversaciones y los ruidos:

—¡Acérquense, damas y caballeros! ¡Y descubran la más grandiosa maravilla! —exclamó un hombre vestido de gala, de pie sobre un taburete frente a la entrada de la carpa violeta; estiró los brazos con movimientos exagerados, sin duda pretendiendo captar la atención del público, cosa que consiguió: un grupo se formó en torno a él para escuchar lo que tenía que decir—. Adéntrense a lo misterioso, donde los deseos se vuelven realidad solo si el corazón en verdad lo desea.

Una fila se formó frente a la carpa, y uno a uno o en parejas la gente comenzó a entrar. Sam se unió a ellos, aguardando su turno con curiosidad; el hombre sobre el taburete no dejaba de sonreír y, al pasar por su lado, le guiñó un ojo. Cuando fue el turno de Sam para ingresar, Huesos soltó un pequeño lamento y se rehusó a avanzar. Se sentó y miró en todas direcciones, sin dudas angustiado.

—Tranquilo, —Sam le acarició la cabeza—, es mejor que te quedes aquí, no creo que permitan perros adentro —dijo, e ingresó.

Decía mucho sobre su estado emocional el hecho de que no dejara de hablar con un perro. Esperaba, al menos, que las personas que le oían no notaran lo solo que se sentía.

El interior de la carpa estaba oscuro. Había un pequeño corredor al inicio que guiaba a una cortina; Sam la corrió y miró al interior: sabía que el lugar era amplio gracias al tamaño de la carpa en el exterior, pero por dentro la poca iluminación lo hacía lucir como un espacio reducido. Había dos lámparas en el centro, cuya luz era verde y tenue, flanqueando la escultura de una mujer. Sam se acercó tentativamente sin notarlo, una reacción subconsciente que estaba labrada en su naturaleza por la mano firme de John Winchester. La figura que el mármol representaba era la de una mujer hermosa, con facciones gentiles y ojos cerrados en una expresión serena. Sus labios estaban ligeramente curvados hacia arriba, casi como si sonriera. En sus manos sostenía un bol con agua que parecía no tener fondo debido a la iluminación. En frente del mismo había un cartel que rezaba:

«¡Pide un deseo!

Si es un deseo de corazón, se hará realidad

$1»

Sam soltó un bufido. Por supuesto, allí solo importaba el dinero.

Supuso que ya que estaba ahí podía seguir el juego, por diversión, así que buscó una moneda y la sostuvo en su mano, sin embargo, no pudo pensar en nada que quisiera. Era una tontería. Por más que él deseara algo, no iba a cumplirse, pero no podía evitar dejarse llevar por la fantasía del evento.

Al cabo de unos segundos, comprendió que solo deseaba una cosa en ese momento.

—Quisiera quedarme aquí, y vivir como los artistas de la feria —susurró.

Dejó caer la moneda dentro del bol, la cual se hundió hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad. Sam acercó la cabeza intentando ver el brillo del metal en el fondo del mármol pero no lo consiguió; debía tratarse de alguna especie de truco. Levantó la mirada para ver el rostro de la escultura una vez más. Los ojos de la mujer observaban el bol con atención, diseñados con tanto detalle que casi parecían tener alma propia. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sam, cuyo primer instinto fue pensar en lo sobrenatural, pero se controló con la misma rapidez.

Eso era una feria. Se suponía que cosas raras sucedieran para sobresaltar al público. No podía ser normal si a cada rato creía ver cosas paranormales, y si iba a ser como el resto, era hora de dejar ir las ataduras de John.

Volteó y salió de allí. Huesos continuaba en el mismo lugar, esperando.

—¡Buen chico! —exclamó Sam con una sonrisa.

Había creído que el animal se iría una vez que lo dejara solo, creyendo que Sam ya no volvería. Era un buen perro y Sam ya lo consideraba un compañero, incluso si solo había estado con él un día.

:::::

El sonido de los neumáticos sobre el asfalto era todo lo que quedaba atrás mientras los coches se retiraban. Algunas familias aún abandonaban la feria, algunos conversando animados y otros intentando calmar a los más pequeños que lloraban sin deseos de marcharse, pero, eventualmente, todos se fueron. Ya había pasado la medianoche y Sam era el único que quedaba allí, sentado en la entrada junto a Huesos, que descansaba con las patas extendidas hacia un lado.

La feria había sido entretenida, pero ahora la ilusión había terminado y la realidad regresaba, entregándole a Sam la angustia de comprender su situación: estaba solo, sin un lugar al que ir y con el estómago adolorido por el azúcar.

¿Por qué había creído que ir allí era una buena idea?

—Ejem. —Alguien se aclaró la garganta a su espalda.

Giró sobresaltado, poniéndose sobre sus pies y levantando los brazos en menos de un segundo para defenderse. El hombre vestido de gala estaba ahí, observándole con peculiar interés. Sam pasó saliva, nervioso.

—¿Todo bien, muchacho?

—Sí… sí, señor —agregó por si acaso.

—Mmm, —El sujeto observó el desolado estacionamiento como si pretendiera encontrar a alguien más, pese a la evidente soledad—. ¿Y tu familia?

Sam abrió la boca, listo para soltar una respuesta defensiva, pero en el último segundo cambió de parecer.

—Yo… no tengo familia. Estoy solo.

Y vaya que no esperó el latigazo de dolor que le asaltó el pecho al decir aquello.

—¿Ah sí? —El sujeto pareció interesado en eso.

Escudriñó a Sam con la mirada soltando un suave «hmm» de consideración. Luego de unos segundos asintió como si respondiera a una pregunta que solo él había oído. Sam debería haberse incomodado con aquella mirada, o al menos debería haber sentido alguna clase de recelo, pero no fue así; por el contrario, se sintió extrañamente relajado, como si los eventos se desenvolvieran del modo en que estaban predestinados.

—Dime, muchacho, ¿qué opinas sobre trabajar en una feria?


End file.
